


kiss it better

by buddhaghost



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Captivity, Chains, Chakra exhaustion, Character Death, Fever, Frostbite, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide Attempt (non-graphic), Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Panic Attacks, Poison, Rare Pairings, Rough Kissing, Scars, Short One Shot, Whump, Will add more as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddhaghost/pseuds/buddhaghost
Summary: a series of unrelated short fics centered around different ships (majority including kiba, though not all), all with an element of whump and kissing.each chapter will be labeled with the ship and the prompt I used !
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Inuzuka Kiba/Orochimaru, Inuzuka Kiba/Other(s), Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. angry kiss: kiba/naruto

**Author's Note:**

> i found a list of 'whump kiss prompts' on tumblr (op: whumpster-dumpster) that inspired me to write these short little fics.
> 
> i hope you enjoy! :)

“ _Never_ do that again!”

Kiba takes a step back. Naruto is _angry_ , his pupils going slitted and the powerful red chakra beginning to dance on his skin.

“Naruto, I –” Kiba starts to explain, but Naruto’s already fisted his hand in the front of Kiba’s shirt, tearing it further. He smells like rage, icy and sharp, but beneath that, there’s panic. Kiba gasps as Naruto’s grip aggravates the lacerations on his side.

Naruto’s gaze softens, just slightly, but his grip doesn’t as he _yanks_ Kiba to him, crushing their lips together in an imitation of a kiss. Naruto’s mouth is still half-open in a snarl, and his teeth catch on Kiba’s lips in a frantic, bruising manner.

It’s harsh, and rushed, and nothing like Naruto’s usual slow, passionate kisses. Kiba pulls away with a hiss, hand going to press against his side. “Naruto! What the hell –”

He’s stopped by a finger jabbing into the center of his chest, _hard_. “ _Never again_.” He hisses, and Kiba stills, swallowing at the growl in his voice. The Kyuubi.

After a moment, Kiba nods. Naruto relaxes, fractionally, the red haze simmering a bit.

“Good,” he says, voice still tight with contained rage. Then, he turns, and throws himself back into the battle.

Kiba lets out a slow breath, pressing a hand tight against his side one again. He’s not sure _why_ Naruto was so angry, his plan _worked,_ and nobody got hurt! Well, except for Kiba. But that’s irrelevant, since it was his idea, and he knew he’d probably get scraped up a bit going into it.

Sighing, Kiba shakes himself off and gets moving, following after Naruto.


	2. bloody kiss: kiba/naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for blood and injury

The smell of iron is overwhelming, the taste of it cloying on his tongue, so much so that Kiba is sick with it, stomach revolting. Desperately, he tries to shove it down, attempts to dull his sense of smell, sense of taste. It’s a trick every Inuzuka learns at a young age, when sensory details become overwhelming. It’s a skill they _need_ to learn, so that no enemy-nin can take advantage of them that way.

But this… this is hard. Kiba’s on all fours, spitting blood.

“Hey…” Kiba turns, still dry heaving. Naruto gazes back at him, blue eyes bright in the darkness of their cell. “You okay?”

Tears mingle with the blood on Kiba’s face. Of course, Naruto would ask that, when he’s the one on the ground, unable to move, with his guts almost hanging out of his abdomen.

Instead of answering, Kiba crawls the few feet between him and Naruto, every movement sending pain screaming through him. He all but collapses next to Naruto, managing just barely to catch himself on his elbow so that he’s propped up over the other boy.

Naruto watches him with eyes glazed with pain as Kiba brings a shaky hand to his face, slowly smoothing Naruto’s wild bangs out. His headband is gone, lost earlier in the struggle with their captors, and Kiba’s heart pangs. Slowly, painfully, Kiba lowers himself so he’s hovering just above Naruto, faces inches from each other.

“I’m sorry,” Kiba whispers, and his tears drip onto Naruto’s cheeks.

Naruto just smiles. “We’ll get out of this,” he says, voice weak. There’s blood on his teeth. “You… just… believe it.”

Kiba closes his eyes and gently brings his lips to Naruto’s, just barely brushing. Tender, soft, everything Kiba is not feeling at this moment. Naruto’s lips are lax, but he exhales, satisfied as their lips brush before Kiba loses his strength, deepening the kiss for a moment before he collapses, twisting just before he could land on Naruto, landing hard on his shoulder.

The taste of blood remains for days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. tearful kiss: kiba/naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there seems to be a theme here... 
> 
> warning for implied torture

“You… came…” Kiba says, and the smile that stretches across his face _hurts_.

Naruto is looking at him with an odd expression. Kiba can’t quite place it, but the other boy smells like devastation. It’s not right, and Kiba feels the need to fix it.

“I knew you would,” Kiba adds. His voice is wrecked. “Always. Even when they – when they said nobody was coming. I knew you’d come.”

It’s apparently not the right thing to say, because tears start to slip from Naruto’s shiny eyes, and he clenches them shut, gritting his teeth.

“Kiba,” Naruto says, and his voice is positively broken.

“Hey,” Kiba says. He tries to move his arms, wants to reach out to Naruto, wipe the tears from his face, but something’s not right. His body isn’t responding. “It’s okay,” he says instead. “You’re here now.”

A sob forces its way out of Naruto’s throat, and then the other boy is right in front of Kiba. Kiba blinks; flinching away, and Naruto pauses, looking shattered.

“I’m sorry,” Kiba mumbles, feeling numb but needing Naruto. “I know you won’t –”

“Shh,” Naruto commands, and his arms come around Kiba, softly, and Kiba finally exhales, letting his body be guided into Naruto’s. His head comes to rest on Naruto’s shoulder, and he closes his eyes. He’s so, so tired.

A pair of lips, tight and trembling, press against his temple, right above his ear. Kiba knows that his hair is matted with sweat and blood and other unspeakable things, but apparently Naruto doesn’t care so Kiba can’t bring himself to care, either.

Finally, in his boyfriend’s arms, safe and protected, Kiba breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!<3


	4. i'm sorry kiss: kiba/naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one isn't actually angsty at all

Naruto taps his foot impatiently. It’s been almost twenty minutes of waiting for Kiba, and he’s just about tempted to give up when he sees the other boy finally cresting the hill.

Kiba slows to a stop in front of him, bending over slightly as he tries to catch his breath. He must’ve run all the way here. “Sorry, sorry!” He’s saying between pants.

“ _Dude_ ,” Naruto says pointedly. “Not cool.”

“I know,” Kiba says, still slightly gasping for air. “’M sorry. Mom made it tough to get away.” At the mention of Kiba’s mother, Naruto wants to roll his eyes. That woman keeps Kiba on such a tight leash that it’s honestly infuriating.

Kiba turns his puppy eyes onto Naruto, who can’t help but soften slightly at the sight.

“Twenty minutes!” He exclaims, trying to remain strong. “Think you can just stand me up like that and get away with it?”

He’s joking, of course, but Kiba straightens and puts his hand on Naruto’s shoulder, spinning the other boy to face him.

“Babe,” Kiba says, pulling Naruto closer. His lips graze Naruto’s jaw line, his cheekbone, up to the tender lobe of his ear. “I’m sorry,” he breathes, and Naruto squirms at the warm breath tickling his ear.

Naruto pushes Kiba back. “ _Lame_. Kiss me like you mean it.”

Kiba’s enthusiastic response to the demand is enough for Naruto to forgive him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine this one as some modern AU


	5. poisonous kiss; kiba/orochimaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no real explanation for this one...
> 
> warning for non-consensual kissing

“You thought you could outsmart _me_?” Orochimaru’s voice is a mixture of silk and granite, and it sets Kiba’s nerves on fire. The other man smells like snakeskin and sacrifice and something deadly sweet, and Kiba gags on it.

“How cute,” Orochimaru continues. His voice seems to be coming from everywhere, from nowhere. Kiba strains to see in the dark cavern, when a hand suddenly grips his jaw with bruising force. Suddenly, the snake nin is inches from Kiba, his slanted, yellow eyes dancing over Kiba’s face. “A puppy.”

Kiba snarls as Orochimaru laughs, the cackles bouncing off the walls, making it sound as if the room is full of people. He’s still trying to pinpoint just what that smell is, cloyingly sweet and slightly bitter and seemingly coming from Orochimaru himself.

“So much fun, we’re going to have together,” Orochimaru muses, his hand shifting to the back of Kiba’s neck, gripping his hair and holding him tightly in place. Kiba barely even has time to growl before Orochimaru leans in swiftly, pressing his lips to Kiba’s.

Kiba jerks back, but there’s nowhere to go; Orochimaru’s clamped a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place with unmatched power. Still, he struggles, hating the thin, papery lips against his, the snakelike tongue darting into his mouth. He tries to clamp down on it, bite it off, but instead, he feels himself slow, start to weaken.

Orochimaru pulls away, a victorious smile on his face. The deadly sweetness that Kiba had smelled earlier is now overwhelming, and his eyes widen in horror even as his body shuts down around him.

The sound of the snake nin’s laughter is the last thing Kiba hears before the world goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!<3


	6. "kiss it better" kiss: kiba/naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for implied child abuse

Kiba wants to scream. _You weren’t supposed to see this_ , he thinks. _You weren’t supposed to find out this way_.

But all he can manage is a pained hiss as Naruto carefully probes the welts on his back, layers of bright red stripes and mottled purple bruises. They look worse than they are, Kiba’s sure of it, and it doesn’t help that they’re overlayed on top of a network of shiny, thin scars, as a result of the same treatment for years.

“Kiba,” Naruto breathes. He sounds horrified, and Kiba grits his teeth and buries his face into his arms because he thinks if he looks at Naruto’s face and sees _pity,_ he’s going to scream.

“It’s not that bad,” Kiba manages to force out. He laughs, and senses Naruto cringing from the sharp, fake noise. “I’ve had worse.”

The bed shifts as Naruto stands. “Kiba, you need to go to the hospital. You could have a broken rib! There could be internal bleeding!”

This is exactly what Kiba was afraid of. “Come on, can’t you just _kiss it better_?” He’d been aiming for an acidic tone, because absolutely none of this was going the way he wanted it to, but his words come out mangled instead, his voice growing shaky as his throat closes up uncomfortably.

Naruto doesn’t respond, just puts his hand on Kiba’s head and strokes, gently, carefully, like Kiba’s made of glass. Kiba kind of wants to get up, to throw a punch at Naruto for seeing him this way, but he knows it’s just the adrenaline and humiliation of being in this situation in the first place. So instead, he exhales deeply, focusing on the soothing sensation of Naruto’s fingers in his hair.

“If you won’t see a doctor, at least let me see what I can do,” Naruto implores, and his voice brooks no room for argument. Kiba hums his ascension.

After a moment, Naruto withdraws his hand, and Kiba almost whines at the lack of contact until he feels Naruto softly press his lips to the crown of his head. “I’ll be right back,” Naruto promises. “I’m going to fix you up, get us some dinner, and then we’re going to fall asleep. We’ll talk about this in the morning.” Again, his tone has no room for argument.

Not that Kiba could argue. When Naruto Uzumaki sets his mind to something, it gets done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i cherish all of you who have left kudos:')


	7. semiconscious kiss: kakashi/iruka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it seems I am capable of writing something other than kiba/naruto...

The world is fuzzy. Kakashi tries to blink, his eyelid moving like syrup. Nothing’s focusing. He brings his hand up to push back his headband, to have the Sharingan bring the world back into sharp focus, but something stops him.

Another hand twines itself in his, pulling it away from his face. Kakashi gets the sense that someone’s speaking; he can sense the vibrations in the air, but the words themselves are incoherent. 

His good eye slips closed again. He’s so tired; all he needs is a good nap and then he’ll be able to figure out where he is, what’s going on, why his body feels like it’s no longer connected to him.

There’s a light, warm pressure on the palm of his hand, which is still being held by another. Kakashi forces his eye open again, because even though he feels like he’s on another plane of existence right now, he needs to assess any dangers before he can let himself drift off.

Colors and shapes dance before him, lights flaring before growing dark. His hand is maneuvered, pressed against something soft, slightly prickly. A jawline. His eye slides in the direction, and – there.

Ah. Iruka. Any growing sense of panic has faded. Iruka is safe.

The other man catches Kakashi’s eye and smiles. He’s got Kakashi’s left hand in both of his, pressing it softly against his face, and he twists, his lips lingering against Kakashi’s palm.

He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t need to. Kakashi closes his eye and lets exhaustion sweep him under, content knowing Iruka’s with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine kakashi is suffering from chakra exhaustion after a harsh mission here


	8. dying breath kiss: kiba/naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with more kiba/naturo... whoops
> 
> warning for major character death

“Kiba…” Naruto’s voice is weak. Kiba bites his lip, savagely, hoping the pain will numb whatever’s happening inside of him. “Thank you. You were… amazing.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Kiba hisses brokenly. “Naruto… _god_ … just shut up. You’re going to be fine.”

Naruto laughs, like Kiba said something funny, and blood wells up, wetting his lips.

“Whatever you say,” he says, eyes fluttering closed. Panic wells up, and Kiba drops his ear to Naruto’s chest, listening for his heartbeat.

It’s faint. Too faint.

Tears blur his eyes as Kiba again desperately looks around for someone, anyone that can help, voice ragged from screaming for it. He’s quieted by a hand, limp and cold, brushing his cheek.

“Kiba, stop,” Naruto urges. “It’s okay.”

Something inside Kiba breaks, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to repair it. He leans down, supporting Naruto’s head and shoulders in his lap, and presses his lips gently against Naruto’s.

“I love you,” Naruto mumbles against his lips. Then he exhales, sounding relieved.

Kiba clings to the body and _wails_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!:') you all warm my heart


	9. kiss with trembling lips: kiba/kankuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for depiction of a panic attack

It’s just a normal day. A perfect, average, normal Wednesday afternoon. Kiba’s supposed to be on his way to English right now – in fact, he’s pretty sure that class has already started.

But instead, he’s in the boys locker room, collapsed against a set of lockers. One hand clutches at the fabric of his shirt, just above his racing heart, and the other is fisted tightly in his hair. His breathing, fast and uneven, whistles through his gritted teeth, and no matter how hard he tries _his lungs won’t expand he can’t breathe he can’t breathe at all –_

Kiba registers the sound of the door banging open, and he forces his head down, between his knees. Nobody can see him like this, he needs to _move,_ but instead, a low, keening noise escapes him as he desperately tries to take a breath.

“Woah, man, you okay?” A voice says, and Kiba wants to laugh, because what asshole walks in on _this_ and asks if you’re okay?

But to be fair, Kiba’s not sure what he’d say to himself. Instead of answering, he pulls his head up, forcing himself to focus. It’s another boy, Kankurou, Kiba thinks. He’s the year above Kiba, has a sister and a brother and together the three are pretty terrifying, but right now, the boy looks more alarmed than anything, his purple-outlined eyes widening as he catches a glimpse of Kiba’s face.

“Okay, you’re definitely not,” the boy answers for him. Kiba really wants him to just fuck off so he can ride this out in peace, though currently, there’s no end in sight. Kiba will probably pass out before he can get this under control himself.

To his horror, the boy approaches, sandals slapping against the ground, before dropping to his knees next to Kiba. “Dude, you’re having a panic attack,” Kankurou says, and Kiba just closes his eyes, fists his shirt tighter, chest hitching with the need to breath. “My brother used to have these all the time,” Kankurou continues professionally. “I’m going to count to ten, and you’re going to take a breath with each number, okay?” Then he starts counting, voice slow, controlled.

Kiba tries, he really does. Maybe if Kankurou had stumbled upon him and tried this at the beginning, it would’ve helped, but Kiba’s been like this for some time and the other boy’s attempts, though well-intentioned, aren’t helping.

Kankurou seems to realize this too. “You _need_ to breathe!” He scowls at Kiba, as if this is all his fault, and Kiba tries his best to glare back, though it’s hard because his vision is starting to go fuzzy and he’s trembling all over and everything is starting to feel warm and distant.

“Fuck it,” Kankurou mutters, and the next thing Kiba knows, Kankurou’s hand is on his shoulder and the other boy is leaning forwards, pressing his lips against Kiba’s.

His lips are warm and firm and sure, and Kankurou keeps them pressed against Kiba’s with an almost clinical focus. Kiba’s so shocked that he freezes; everything stops.

Including his breathing. His whirling mind. The all-encompassing panic.

When the other boy pulls away, Kiba is able to pull in a full breath. And another. And another. He stares at Kankurou.

“Why… why’d you do that?” He demands, ignoring how weak and shaky his voice sounds.

Kankurou shrugs, pushing himself away to sit back on his heels. He won’t make eye contact with Kiba. “You weren’t listening to my counting,” he says, sounding sulky. “I had to try something else to regulate your breathing.”

Kiba doesn’t respond, just closes his eyes and lets his head fall back on the lockers behind him. He relishes the sweet relief that breathing brings. “Thanks, I guess,” he says.

Kankurou shrugs, then rises. Kiba watches him through slitted eyes as he looks to the door, then turns back to Kiba. “Need a hand?”

Kiba stares at him, then at the outstretched hand. Though his body feels absolutely wrecked, he reaches up for it.

“So,” he says, as Kankurou firmly grips his hand, “you test that method out on your brother?”

Kankurou's murderous look is almost worth the way he drops Kiba immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you recognized that scene, yes it was inspired by the stydia kiss in teen wolf


	10. kiss with frostbitten lips: kiba/hinata/shino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love team 8

“Kiba!”

He knows that voice. Hinata. Normally she’s soft, flighty, unsure of herself, like she’s scared to even have her voice heard. But there’s no trace of that now.

Kiba tries to turn his head towards the sound of her voice. It must be the cave entrance; it’s the only way anyone can get in or out. Kiba made sure of it when he took refuge from the storm and the enemy nin here.

Akamaru perks up at the noise. Kiba’s curled around the pup, keeping him close in an effort to keep him warm, and he’s honestly not sure he can move his stiff limbs to unwind and let Akamaru jump out and explore, which he clearly wants to, judging from his wriggling body.

He senses two people. Shino must be with her. Kiba wants more than anything to call out to them, but his body feels frozen. Honestly, it might be.

Izunukas typically run hot, but even they are not impervious to the weather.

Akamaru shifts more in Kiba’s lap, letting out a tiny yip.

“There,” a second voice says, and yes. Shino.

Suddenly, there’s two bodies pressed against his, one on either side. Kiba hisses at their heat; it burns into him, and he equally relishes it and wishes it would go away. It’s so warm it _hurts_.

“Kiba,” Hinata says again, and he feels her hand, warm and gentle, cup his face. On his other side, Shino doesn’t say anything, just presses himself against Kiba.

“Body heat,” he explains to Hinata. “We have to warm him.”

Hinata makes a noise and suddenly she’s wrapped around him, too. Kiba forces himself to turn, first to Hinata, then Shino.

“M-m-missed you guys,” he mumbles. His jaw is numb, not cooperating.

“Shh,” Hinata urges, and she leans forwards, pressing her lips against Kiba’s like she’s trying to force heat into his body that way. Kiba doesn’t mind. He can feel Shino, who is normally so reserved in their relationship, peppering the side of his face with kisses as well, and the action of that alone sends warmth flooding through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading<3


	11. kiss broken by coughing fit: kakashi/iruka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no real warnings for this one i'd say

Iruka felt like shit.

“Hot shit,” he elaborates. Kakashi hums, pressing a steaming mug of tea into Iruka’s hands.

“You look like hot shit,” Kakashi says sincerely.

Iruka levels him with a glare. “That’s not as flattering as you might want it to be,” he says, but his threatening tone is ruined by his clogged sinuses.

Kakashi climbs onto the bed, nimble and barely jostling Iruka and his mug of tea, which Iruka both appreciates and finds annoyingly impressive. “You _are_ hot shit,” Kakashi says, moving to straddle Iruka, who’s propped up against the headboard.

“Kashi, _not the time_ ,” Iruka protests, bringing his tea closer to his chest as Kakashi pulls his mask down, which silences Iruka because he loves his boyfriend and respects his privacy, but _he loves seeing Kakashi’s face holy shit –_

Kakashi brings his lips to Iruka’s, tender and barely more than a brush. Iruka closes his eyes, presses forwards in an effort to deepen the kiss, but a familiar tickle in his throat has him turning away quickly, so that he can hack up his lungs to the _side_ of Kakashi, rather than cough in Kakashi’s face. Because as much as Kakashi may tolerate him, that might be bringing it too far.

Iruka registers Kakashi rolling off him, situating himself at Iruka’s side and bringing his hand to Iruka’s back, rubbing it softly, albeit awkwardly. Kakashi is still working on the gentle intricacies of relationships, Iruka knows, and his heart fills at the gesture.

“Still think I’m hot shit?” Iruka jokes once he gets his breathing back under control, voice raspy.

Kakashi hums, hand stilling on Iruka’s back as he leans in to nuzzle Iruka’s neck. “The hottest,” he affirms.

Iruka feels himself flush, and he knows this time, it’s not just the fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: dont kiss sick people
> 
> as always, thank you for reading !! <3


	12. "i thought i lost you" kiss: kiba/naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for suicide attempt. it is not graphic but this scene takes place in the hospital after an attempt and also features some suicidal/negative thoughts

When Kiba wakes up, he’s confused.

Largely because the last thing he remembers is taking the action to make sure that he _doesn’t_ wake up.

But here he is. His whole body feels drained, like he’s made from hollow lead pipes, and his throat feels wrecked. He can tell that he’s laying down, and he’s glad, because he’s _fucking exhausted_.

The next thing he registers is sound. A steady, monotone beeping. And soft, slightly ragged breathing.

Kiba’s face scrunches in discomfort as he peels his eyes open. For a moment, he can’t see anything; everything’s too bright, too loud, and he presses them closed again, a low groan escaping him.

“Kiba?” A voice says, nervous and insistent and hopeful. A hand slips into his. “You awake?”

Kiba screws his eyes shut tight before peeling them half-way open. Things come more into focus; a nondescript white ceiling, buzzing medical lights. Kiba’s eyes slide to the left, to where someone is holding his hand.

Naruto.

Kiba wants to close his eyes again, to save himself from having to see the indescribable devastation on the other boy’s face. Naruto looks wrecked; bruise-like bags framing his eyes, which are red and watery. Despite that, though, he still manages a smile when Kiba meets his eyes.

Naruto brings his other hand up, so that he’s gripping Kiba’s free hand with both of his. “You’re awake,” Naruto breathes, smiling and blinking rapidly.

Kiba blinks slowly, mind still muddled. If he’s awake, that means it didn’t work. If Naruto is here, that means…

Naruto’s grip is vice-like on Kiba. “Kiba…” the other boy starts. “ _God_. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I knew something was wrong, you haven’t been acting like yourself for a while, but I didn’t do anything. I’m so sorry you didn’t feel like you could come to me, Kiba –”

Naruto cuts himself off as he starts sobbing. Kiba’s heart breaks with the sound.

“God, I’m sorry, this isn’t what you need right now, I’m so glad you’re okay—” Naruto blubbers. Of course, Naruto would blame himself for Kiba’s actions. Of course, Naruto is the one apologizing in this situation.

Desperately, Kiba focuses on his hand, on Naruto’s clammy grip around him. He squeezes back, faintly, but he manages. Naruto’s gasping breaths fill the silence as Kiba gathers his energy.

“’M sorry,” he says hoarsely. And there’s so much more that he needs to say, but he just. Can’t.

Regardless, his words spark another bout of sobs in Naruto, who brings Kiba’s hand up to his face. Shakily, wetly, he presses a kiss to Kiba’s palm, again and again.

“I thought I lost you,” Naruto whispers, voice broken. “You can never do that again. You have to – god, _Kiba._ ”

Kiba gets the sense that there’s a lot Naruto wants to say, but his holding himself back, saving it for a better moment. A moment where Kiba’s not hooked up to an IV in a hospital bed, still blurry with exhaustion and confusion.

There’s a lot Kiba needs to say, the prospect of it weighing heavily on his mind. How Naruto deserves someone better than him, more stable, easier to handle. Naruto deserves to be with someone who can make him smile, not cry himself sick.

But still, Naruto remains glued to Kiba’s side as the flurry of doctors and nurses come through, his grip steady. And Kiba lets himself take comfort in it, even though he’s certain that after this, it can’t last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading<3<3


	13. kiss forced by whumper: kiba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for creepy language/ultimatums, allusions to torture (vague)
> 
> also there's no actual kiss in this scene whoops... but its for the best

Kiba bares his teeth in a snarl as the man approaches. Kiba’s been forced onto his knees, arms shackled painfully behind him, bound tightly at the elbows and wrists. His ankles are similarly chained, and there’s no slack, no room to move at all. He’s sure that his knees are mottled with bruises by this point, just like the rest of him.

The worst thing, however, is the thick, heavy collar around his neck. A short chain connects it to the wall behind Kiba, severely limiting his movements. Not only is it painful, it’s _humiliating_. Being here, bound and forced to his knees, wearing a collar of all things; it’s the ultimate form of submission. Kiba hates it, hates how this man seems to know exactly what he’s doing, exactly how to get to Kiba.

“What a pretty sight you make, pup,” the man says, and Kiba glares at him, because he will _not_ look away. That would mean this man wins. “All chained up, like a good bitch.”

A snarl forces its way out of Kiba’s throat, fury burning hot through every inch of his body. He jerks forwards, only to be stopped by the chains.

The man laughs, like Kiba said something amusing. “How adorable! The pup’s still got some bite.” He steps closer, looking down at Kiba with a predatorial look in his eye. He reaches out, and Kiba snaps at his hand before the man can touch him.

“Hm,” the man says. “Those teeth do pose a problem…” he crouches down, so he and Kiba are eye level. Kiba musters as much hate as he can into his gaze as the man examines Kiba with a slight frown on his face. “We can’t have you biting,” he muses. “That’ll be no fun.”

Suddenly, the man’s hand lashes out, gripping Kiba’s hair and wrenching his head back, so that he’s unable to move. Kiba growls, low in his throat, as the man reaches for his face.

“If you bite me, you’ll regret it,” the man says, his voice deadly calm. “Remember last night? There’s _plenty_ more where that came from.”

Cold fear washes over Kiba, and he goes still for a moment, mind stuck on the threat. The man takes the opportunity to hook his finger under Kiba’s lip and pull upwards.

He clucks his teeth at the sight of Kiba’s sharp canines. “We’ll _definitely_ have to do something about those,” he says, almost to himself.

Then, he snaps his fingers. “I’ve got it!” He says pleasantly. “A muzzle.” Kiba freezes at the word, and the man laughs at his reaction, releasing his hold on Kiba and rolling back on his heels. “Ah, but it’ll be such a shame to waste your mouth…”

Kiba feels lightheaded. He’s not sure if he’s breathing. The collar feels too tight, too oppressive.

“Tell you what,” the man says. He seems to know what Kiba’s thinking. “If you give me a kiss, like a good little pup, I’ll reconsider the muzzle. Hell, I might even take the collar off.”

“Yeah _fucking_ right,” Kiba growls, even though the thought of the muzzle makes his stomach clench, and it would be so nice to be able to fill his lungs fully, to take a deep breath without feeling the restriction of the collar around his windpipe.

The man shrugs and rises to his feet. Kiba watches him warily. There’s something off about the man; he doesn’t _smell_ like anything. He’s too casual, too unpredictable.

Without warning, the man lashes out, kicking Kiba squarely in the ribs. The air is forced out of his lungs with a rush, and he swears he can feel something _give_ as he doubles over, gasping, only to be stopped by the chain on his collar.

“Think about it,” the man says, turning to leave. “You’re going to be here a long time, pup. Soon enough, you’ll realize a kiss from me is a mercy in this place.”

He leaves as casually as he came, while Kiba fights to control his breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!<3


	14. kiss with bruised lips: kiba/kankuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit longer than the others... but it's one of my favorites and i'm excited to share it!
> 
> warnings for implied/referenced abuse

“Kiba? What the hell happened to you?”

Kiba’s regretting his decision to come here already as he faces Temari, whose eyes are wide with shock as she stands in the doorway taking in his hunched form, his busted lip. Instead of answering, Kiba plasters a smile onto his face, ignoring how doing causes blood to trickle from his split lip, irritates his bruised jaw.

“Hey, Temari. Is Kankuro home?”

Temari’s still scanning him like she can figure out what happened through visual assessment alone. Honestly, Kiba’s sure she’ll get partially the right idea; Temari’s a smart girl and Kiba does look like he’s just gone a round in his own personal fight club. At Kiba’s question, her eyes narrow slightly. “He’s not.”

Kiba feels his heart sink. His whole body is aching, and he’d left his phone at home in his hurry to leave, not even bothering to shoot Kankuro a text to say he was coming over. He’d just been driven on instinct, fleeing to the one place he feels safe. But now, he shuffles back a step, embarrassed that he even came here in the first place – what was he thinking? “No worries,” he says, turning to leave.

“Hang on!” Temari calls, pulling the door open wider. “He’ll be back soon. Why don’t you come in and wait for him?”

Kiba pauses and turns back. Temari’s watching him with an unreadable expression on her face, but when they make eye contact, she rolls her eyes. “You don’t need Kankuro as an excuse to come over all the time, me and Gaara are plenty fun, too, you know,” she says pointedly, but Kiba knows she’s just joking in an effort to lighten the mood. Still, he hesitates.

“Come _on,_ Kiba,” Temari groans, throwing the door all the way open and stepping out onto the front step with him. It’s cold out; Kiba’s just dressed in his t-shirt and joggers, and the chill is starting to settle deep. He can feel the warmth from inside the house oozing out the front door and hates himself for how much he longs to go in there.

Temari seems to be fed up with his indecision. Hooking her arm in his, she tugs him forwards. “Let’s get you inside. You look like you could use some ice.”

Gaara steps into the hallway when they do, and his eyes widen slightly once he gets a look at Kiba’s face. Like his sister, though, he doesn’t say anything, just moves ahead of them into the kitchen.

Temari sits him down at the kitchen table, grabbing an ice pack that Gaara retrieved from the freezer and passing it to Kiba. He takes it, hands already numb from the cold, and contemplates where would be best to put it.

He opts for his face, which feels tender pretty much all over, and because he doesn’t really want to alert Temari and Gaara to the fact that he’s aching in more places than one. He’s sure that he’ll have some spectacular swelling and bruising in a few hours, but as long as they just think he took a few hits to the face, that’s fine by him.

Temari sits down next to him, and Gaara leans against the counter across from the two, arms crossed over his chest as he regards Kiba with his expressionless eyes. Luckily, Kiba’s used to them by now.

“So,” Temari says casually. “Want to talk about it?”

Kiba closes his eyes. He really, really doesn’t want to. But they’ve been so nice, bringing him in when Kankuro's not even _here_ , and they’re caring for him, and Kiba feels like he owes them some sort of explanation.

But the words freeze in his throat. He can’t. He can’t, he can’t say anything. So he shakes his head, swallowing past the lump in his throat, and tries to smile again, because if he’s not smiling he’ll probably start crying, and that’s the last thing he wants to do right now.

He can only imagine what Temari and Gaara must be thinking of him. Their brother’s boyfriend, showing up unannounced late in the evening, looking like some mobster’s battered wife. He cringes at the thought, shame rising in him, and again, he curses himself for coming here. He hadn’t been thinking straight.

He opens his mouth, trying to get some explanation out, when the door bangs open.

“Food’s here, you lazy asses!” Kankuro's voice shouts from the hallway, accompanied by the smell of takeout. Irrationally, Kiba freezes. Kankuro can’t see him like this. Kiba has ruined a perfectly normal evening for the three siblings by barging in here. The least he can do is leave.

He stumbles to his feet just as Kankuro appears in the entryway to the kitchen carrying two bags. He’s smiling, but his face falls when his eyes land on Kiba.

As do the bags of takeout. Kankuro drops them unceremoniously and closes the distance between the two of them in three massive steps.

“What the fuck happened?” He demands, eyes scanning Kiba up and down while he brings his hands up to hover around Kiba’s face.

Kiba laughs, but it comes out more like a sob and god he hates himself for it. Kankuro glances behind him, to Temari and Gaara. “Who did this? What happened?”

Temari lifts her shoulders into an ‘I don’t know’ gesture. “He just showed up here like this a few minutes ago,” Gaara explains in his typical blunt way.

Kankuro focuses his attention back to Kiba, and Kiba hates the sadness in his eyes, hates that he’s the reason it’s there. Kiba sighs, closes his eyes and sags forwards, so that his forehead is pressed against Kankuro's chest. His hoody is soft and worn and smells like Kankuro, and Kiba just presses himself further into it.

“Sorry,” Kiba says, because that’s what you’re supposed to say when you ruin someone’s night, right? He wants to say more, but talking hurts.

“What the hell are you apologizing for?” Kankuro demands, and he sounds angry but Kiba knows he’s not angry at him.

“Coming here,” Kiba finds himself saying. “I should’ve called first – you guys are about to eat, I can go –"

“God. Kiba. Look at me.” Kankuro's hands come to cup Kiba’s face, feather light, and Kiba falls silent, lets him tilt his face upwards. Kankuro's face is serious as his eyes dance across Kiba’s face, mouth tightening as he takes in the bruises that have started to form. But then he relaxes, blowing air out of his mouth, tickling Kiba’s hair.

“I’m glad you came,” Kankuro tells him soberly. “You never need to call before coming over. Anytime you need, you’re always welcome here.”

Kiba can finally feel the tears he’s been holding at bay well up. He blames it on exhaustion even though he knows that’s not it.

Kankuro's thumb swipes across Kiba’s cheekbone softly, before he leans down, pressing his lips to Kiba’s in the gentlest kiss Kiba’s ever experienced, Kankuro treating him like he’s something fragile, precious. Kiba wants to lean up, to deepen the kiss, but he can barely bring himself to move without irritating something. Instead, he curls his hands loosely into the fabric of Kankuro's sweater, anchoring himself. He can’t even bring himself to care that Temari and Gaara are most definitely still watching them.

Kankuro pulls back, but he keeps his hands on Kiba’s face, stroking it lightly. Kiba shudders, because this is probably when Kankuro is going to demand to know what happened again.

“We don’t have to talk about it now,” Kankuro promises, somehow reading Kiba’s mind. “Why don’t you take a shower? I’ll get some clothes you can borrow.”

And if Kankuro isn’t the best fucking boyfriend ever, Kiba will eat his foot. Because the thought of sitting down with the siblings right now for dinner, or even talking, makes his stomach churn. All he wants is to shower and then lay down for fifty years. Preferably covered in a mound of blankets, with his boyfriend.

“I’ll get some Advil,” Temari offers, jumping up from the table, while Gaara wanders over and picks up the takeout that Kankuro had dropped, placing it on the counter. Neither of them makes a big deal out of it, and Kiba’s so fucking thankful.

“I think I love your family,” Kiba says later, when he’s laying in Kankuro's bed, swaddled in nearly every blanket in the house.

Kankuro's laying with him, their noses inches from each other. The other boy is scanning his face, and Kiba winces internally. He’d caught a glimpse of the damage in the bathroom, and it’s not exactly pretty.

He moves to pull the covers over his face, suddenly ashamed and overwhelmed with Kankuro this close, seeing him like this, but he’s stopped when Kankuro wraps his fingers around Kiba’s wrist in a gentle hold.

“I think I love _you_ ,” Kankuro whispers, and leans forwards to press a kiss to the corner of Kiba’s mouth.

Neither of them mentions the tears that finally, finally make their way down Kiba’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!:)
> 
> also i can't write endings to these little scenes and thats a fact -_-


	15. kiss to hide their face from pursuers: kiba/naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no real warnings apply for this one!

Kiba’s enjoying his frozen yogurt in peace when a blonde kid with the bluest eyes he’s ever seen appears in front of him.

“Hi!” The boy exclaims. “Do you mind if I –” he cuts himself off as he throws himself at Kiba, mashing their lips together like it’s a competition. Kiba’s so stunned he doesn’t even react, just stands there, stiff, while the other boy drags the kiss out for much longer than necessary.

The kid pulls away for a moment, just enough to breath out, “I’m hiding from my ex.”

Ah. So this is a distraction of sorts. Kiba is _great_ at this sort of thing. Without hesitating, he brings his hands up and knots them in the other boy’s hair, deepening the kiss. If the other boy is surprised by his reaction, he doesn’t show it, just responds with gusto.

He’s not particularly bad at this, Kiba notes. Kiba’s kissed his fair share of guys and girls, and this boy could definitely be in the top ten, if circumstances were a little different.

Finally, the boy pulls away. His cheeks are slightly flushed, eyes bright as he stares at Kiba, who releases his hold on the boy’s strangely spiky blonde hair.

“Thanks!” The kid says, just as chipper as he was _before_ he assaulted Kiba’s face with his face. “I owe you one!”

Kiba smirks at him. “Happy to help,” he says with a wink, before picking his yogurt back up. He’s honestly expecting the other boy to fuck off somewhere, but instead, he sits down across from Kiba.

“I’m Naruto,” he explains, shooting his hand out. Kiba takes it, feeling like a handshake at this stage is kind of moot when they’ve already sucked each other’s faces.

“Kiba,” Kiba responds. “Anytime you need to hide from your ex again, feel free to hit me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! happy new year to you all<3


	16. "in case we don't make it back" kiss: kakashi/iruka

“Kakashi.”

The silver-haired man pauses from where he’d been about to slip into his shirt, twisting slightly to look at Iruka.

“Yes?” He asks, tone casual. Always so casual, his Kakashi was.

Iruka swallows, tearing his eyes away from where they’d caught on the expanse of scars on the other ninja’s back. All were reminders of what Kakashi has been through. Of times he’d almost been taken from Iruka.

Instead of answering, Iruka approaches. Kakashi tracks his movement with his single, visible gray eye, wary. Even after years of being in each other’s space, Kakashi still watches Iruka like he expects him to disappear right in front of him. It’s devastating to watch.

Slowly, telegraphing every movement, Iruka reaches up, hooks a finger on Kakashi’s mask, pulls it down. Kakashi tenses, but doesn’t move, letting Iruka dominate the moment.

“In case we don’t make it back,” Iruka breathes, and presses his lips against Kakashi’s, soft and insisting and full of need. Kakashi doesn’t move for a moment, but then he relaxes, deepening the kiss before pulling back.

“Such little faith,” Kakashi says wryly, before leaning back in.

Iruka lets him, ignoring the pang in his chest, thinking of all the close calls that they’ve had in the past. That _Kakashi_ has had in the past.

“You need to come home to me,” Iruka mumbles against his lips. “Promise me that.”

Kakashi smiles. “I promise,” he says, and Iruka closes his eyes, desperately wanting to believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 2021! wishing you all a happy and healthy start to the new year


	17. "don't ever scare me like that again" kiss: neji/shikamaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final installment!

He did it.

With the last of his strength, Neji had deflected the attack. He’d done his job and protected Hinata, as well as his other genin teammates, who’d all been caught by surprise by the attack. They’d thought the battle to be winding down, but they’d been mistaken.

So he’d saved his former classmates, his teammates, his friends, but most importantly Hinata, whose life was valued above his merely due to fate, due to the fact of their father’s birth order.

It wasn’t easy, being constantly reminded of his inferiority while growing up. Many times, Neji had questioned his fate, this sordid destiny outlined for him. Had pushed back against the elders, time and time again, only to be continually reminded of his place.

But now, he reflects as a calm sense of peace washes over him, he can die knowing he’d fulfilled his destiny. There’s nothing the elders of the Hyuga clan can say; he’d protected Hinata, and that was enough.

Neji sways. He’s not exactly sure how he’s still standing; perhaps a result of shock, of still-fading adrenaline locking his muscles in place even as they scream with overuse, even as the burn of chakra scorches through his veins, more painful than he’s ever experienced. Time has seemed to come to a standstill around him, and Neji’s eyes fall shut, his Byakugan rendered inert by exhaustion.

_At last_ , he thinks as his knees buckle, _peace_.

Before he can hit the ground, two arms encircle Neji from behind. A chest is pressed against his back as he is lowered gently into someone’s lap, his head coming to lean on their shoulder.

Neji struggles to open his eyes. He wants to speak, but he can’t find the strength.

“You’re an idiot,” a very familiar voice says. “Look at you; going and saving our asses and then passing out like some common anemic.”

Neji forces his eyes to open, and miraculously, they do. He focuses on Shikamaru with slitted eyes, who looks distinctly displeased with Neji.

Though that does seem to be Shikamaru’s default facial expression, yet he’s supporting Neji like he’s something fragile.

Neji’s throat works, but he’s not sure what he’s trying to say. Finally, the syllables push themselves from his numb mouth.

“Hi…na…ta?” He asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Shikamaru glares at him, but his eyes hold a muted sadness that Neji wasn’t expecting. “Hinata’s fine,” he says flatly. “We all are, thanks to you.”

A ghost of a smile graces Neji’s lips, and his eyes start to slip closed again.

“Not so fast,” Shikamaru snaps. “You don’t get to just check out on us. You’re going to be fine, so just hold on.”

There’s rustling, and suddenly another presence at Neji’s side. He wants to open his eyes again but finds he simply can’t; he has no energy left.

A hand touches his forehead, and even in his state he can sense the sheer amount of chakra the hand is coated in. Must be Sakura, doing something to heal him. He wants to tell her to stop, to check on everyone else first, but before he can, she’s already moving away, saying that’s all she can do for now until they can get him to some medic-nin.

Neji feels better. He can open his eyes fully, and he does. He’s rewarded with Shikamaru’s smile, rare and soft.

“Hi…” Neji says softly, content to lay here, propped against Shikamaru, for as long as he can. His eyes trace the other boy’s sharp jaw, catch on his long lashes. His cheeks are slightly smudged with dirt and bruising, and his eyes are piercing.

The next thing Neji knows, Shikamaru’s leaning down, and Neji feels his mind stall when their lips meet. His eyes open wide for a moment, taking in every little detail of Shikamaru’s face, mere centimeters from his, before he closes them again, relaxing into it. He can hear some titters around them, but Neji can only truly focus on how soft Shikamaru feels against his mouth, how controlled he is.

Shikamaru pulls back, and all Neji can do is gaze at him, as if the answer to why the other boy had kissed him would be revealed through the Byakugan.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, Neji,” Shikamaru says, voice serious. “You matter, too.”

Neji blinks at him. What an odd thing to say. Regardless, he nods against Shikamaru’s shoulder, body still completely drained. He wonders how long it’ll be before he can move again.

But he can’t really bring himself to care about that right now. Not while Shikamaru’s still got his arms around Neji, supporting him like he matters. Like he deserves it.

The last thought he has, before drifting off, is that maybe, just maybe, he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all of you who have read, commented, or left kudos! this series was really just for my own writing purposes but I'm glad that so many read and enjoyed it:)
> 
> I appreciate and cherish all of you, have an amazing day<3

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine Kiba did something reckless in battle and Naruto did not appreciate it the slightest


End file.
